Rumour Has It
by Catalina Sarfati
Summary: serie de one shots sobre Lea y Cory y sobre que hacen los rumores de internet con su tan especial relacion. Monchele Love


Glee, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece sólo los pido prestados a Ryan Murphy, para jugar a escribir, todos los reviews seran bien recibidos.

La presente historia se situa en un presente hipotetico donde Lea y Theo aun son pareja y los rumores de twitter dicen que se han comprometido.

-cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia-

"Rumour has it" 

Cogió el Iphone de su mesita de noche, lo paso de una mano a otra, una y otra vez, tenia bien repasado lo que le diría "oí que estas comprometida felicitaciones" era fácil llamarla solo debía presionar el 3 en el marcado rápido pero le era imposible, reviso el twitter nuevamente, mas gente la felicitaba…ella decía que el era su mejor amigo…_¿por qué se lo había ocultado?_ Claro que la frustración y tristeza que sentía no se acercaba a un resentimiento por no haber sido el primero en enterarse, era por que el no podía aceptar que Lea se casase…_con otro_…

Su dedo presiono el 3 en la pantalla táctil y la llamo, el tono de llamada sonó 1, 2, 3,6 veces pero Lea no atendió. Cory desistió y dejo el celular entre sus sabana, se recostó en la cama _¿por qué no había actuado antes? ¿Por qué no le había dicho todo lo que sentía antes? _Se sentía como un completo idiota, se levanto y fue hasta el baño, se veía terrible no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche

-como te detesto Theo Stockman- murmuro lentamente mientras se reflejaba en el espejo hecho a correr el agua y fue a ducharse luego de 15 minutos bajo el agua salió de su habitación con una toalla envuelta en su cintura. Con otra iba secándose el rostro por lo que no vio a la chica sentada en su cama.

-buenos días Cory..-murmuró una cantarina voz, una voz que amenizaba cada sueño de Cory.

-Lea… ¿qué haces aquí?- no era la primera vez que encontraba a Lea en su habitación es mas era casi una rutina que ella fuera todos los días a despertarlo…y bueno aquellos jugueteos matutinos eran los que incendiaban aun mas los sentimientos de Cory.

-vine a despertarte bello durmiente- dijo ella riendo mientras desviaba la mirada del canadiense semidesnudo.

Cory murmuro un par de palabras inteligibles y se metió en el closet para ponerse un par de jeans y enfrentar a su "amiga"

-buu! ¡Qué mal no debías vestirte!- bromeo la chica, en ese momento Cory se le fue encima y ambos cayeron sobre la cama, Cory sujeto ambas manos de la chica y le busco el anillo, cuando hallo uno en su mano izquierda sintió un amargo dolor en el pecho

-¿por qué no me dijiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a casarte?- Lea lo miro fijo y extrañada, el corazón de Cory latía muy rápido y Lea apenas respiraba

-¿casarme yo? ¿Cory qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?- la voz de la morena era conciliadora y Cory ya no pudo seguir enfadado con la luz de sus ojos

-el rumor dijo que Theo y tu se habían comprometido, y ese anillo… ¡qué va! Lea lo siento soy un imbécil…- trato de quitarse pero ella se lo impidió

-Cory…cariño…no voy a casarme…sabes que yo y Theo estamos mal…muy mal… y…-se quito el anillo burlonamente- debería mejorar su memoria señor Monteith usted me dio este- cory lo reconoció sonrojado, se sentía como un idiota

-Lea perdóname…yo me volví loco, no quiero perderte mi ángel…-Lea lo miro fijamente _"perderme?"_ y por fin pudo ver con claridad, _las llamadas hasta altas horas de la noche, la química en escena, las repeticiones de los besos, su corazón se acelero, todo este tiempo creyendo que era una batalla perdida_.

-Cory jamás podrías perderme, siempre me has tenido y siempre vas a tenerme- Cory la miro enternecido y buscando sus labios le dio un profundo beso, las ropas de ambos acabaron en el suelo, horas mas tarde Lea se ovilló en su brazos

-te amo ¿sabes?-murmuró Lea sonriendo, Cory le besó la cabeza, sí por fin lo sabia, luego de oírla gritar su nombre tantas veces por fin lo sabia, Lea Sarfati lo amaba

-lo sé mi ángel, pero te amo aun más-Lea sonrió, Cory tomo el teléfono y le escribió_"feliz compromiso Lea3 "_ Lea rio y beso su hombro

-debería provocar un poco de fangirling sabes?- tomo el teléfono y le tecleo por respuesta _"sabes que solo me casaría contigo así que espero sea una proposición 3 lol "_, Cory rio a carcajadas

-eres perfecta Lea, perfecta-Lea asintió y murmuro

-ahora donde estábamos? _Ah claro_!….

Fin


End file.
